King Goobot
King Goobot V (better known simply as King Goobot or Goobot) is the main antagonist of Nickelodeon's 6th feature film, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, and a major antagonist in its TV series, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. He is Jimmy's archenemy, Ooblar's older brother, and the tyrannical king of Yokus. In the film, he was voiced by the legendary actor, Patrick Stewart, who is best known for playing Captain Jean-Luc Picard from Star Trek: The Next Generation, Pharaoh Seti I from The Prince of Egypt, Professor Xavier from the X-Men films, and Avery Bullock from American Dad. In the television series, he was voiced by S. Scott Bullock. Biography In the film, King Goobot kidnaps all of the children's parents from Retroville, and tries to feed them to Poultra, a humongous alien chicken whom he and his people worshiped for centuries. He was aided by his majordomo, Ooblar and although he tried to off Jimmy and his friends after they rescued their parents, Jimmy grew to a huge size and defeated him. In the TV series, King Goobot arrives on Earth and pretends to be nice to the citizens and even invite the citizens to the party, but Jimmy suspects something about Goobot's scheme before Goobot bans him from the party. Later, he steals one of Jimmy's inventions to revive Poultra and traps the citizens as he tries to feed them to Poultra, but Jimmy puts some Purple Flurp in Poultra's water bowl and Poultra explodes after burping. Goobot then goes back into space in a giant eggshell spaceship along with the other yokians and Ooblar before the citizens apologize to Jimmy. King Goobot is also the leader of the League of Villains, whose goal was to get revenge on Jimmy Neutron. He was later trapped in the Cretaceous period along with the other antagonists, and remained there. Personality King Goobot is portrayed as greedy, deceiving, and authoritative. He is the tyrannical, arrogant, manipulative, and self-centered king of Yokus. He is very power-hungry and dictatorial, so he is able to control over his warriors and his space armada. One of his most malevolent and duplicitous plans is when he theoretically tries to destroy Retroville. Gallery King_Goobot_and_Ooblar.jpg|Goobot with Ooblar King Goobot V.jpg|Goobot, as he appears in the The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Goobot JN.png|Goobot laughing evilly Trivia *Goobot also appears as the main antagonist of Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast, a ride in Nickelodeon Studios in Orlando, Florida. *For the film, Goobot was originally going to be voiced by the famous voice actor, Kevin Michael Richardson. *Even though Professor Calamitous is the main antagonist of the series, King Goobot is much more memorable. *He traded Ooblar for sulfur butter. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Jimmy Neutron Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Monarchs Category:Con Artists Category:Vengeful Category:Archenemy Category:Tyrants Category:Siblings Category:Liars Category:Egotist Category:Kidnapper Category:Cheater Category:Obsessed Category:Cowards Category:Charismatic Category:Neutral Evil Category:Extravagant Category:Mentally Ill Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Comedy Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Psychopath Category:Brainwashers Category:Big Bads Category:Hegemony Category:Imprisoned Category:Arena Masters Category:Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Greedy Category:Arrogant Category:Hypocrites Category:Gaolers Category:Trickster Category:Sophisticated Category:Incompetent Category:Misanthropes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sadists Category:Mongers Category:Extortionists Category:Homicidal Category:Oppressors Category:Honorable Category:Lawful Evil Category:Usurper Category:On & Off Category:Mascots